


Baby, Did Some Bad, Bad Things

by Grace_Among_the_Stars



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bad Boys and Girls, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Cocks and cunts, F/M, Finger Fucking, Handcuffs, Heist, Killing, Knives, Mirror Universe, Murder, One Shot, Rebellion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Among_the_Stars/pseuds/Grace_Among_the_Stars
Summary: In this fanfic for Mirror March 2019, we will delve into the dirty and twisted world on the other side of our Prime Universe.Come and take a peak inside the mirror and see what lies beyond.If you like my take on the MU, then please leave kudos or feedback.Be sure to check the other MM stories.





	1. Baby, Did Some Bad, Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/gifts), [Helen8462](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen8462/gifts), [angrywarrior69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/gifts), [sara_sedai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_sedai/gifts), [Danae_krd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_krd/gifts).



> Thank you to the amazing and talented Sara_Sedai for the wonderful beta! 
> 
> I have been back in the fandom for over a year now but before that was around for 15 years or so. It was Helen that introduced me to this lovely community. So as a thank you I have snuck in a character I know she has a soft spot for. I would also like to thank Danae and Angrywarrior69 for their friendship and all the fun times this past year. You girls wont know how much you have helped.  
> Thank you also to Killermantee for the bookclub and welcoming me on board. She has a special appreciation of Chakotay and makes sure he is appreciated in all his glory!

This was really a bad situation, really, really bad. Captain Chakotay, or Tay as he preferred to be called, wasn't a man prone to dramatics. However, it seemed the universe was having a laugh at his expense. As was often the case, his latest problem was all because of a woman. Yes, he settled on that as the reason for his current predicament. 

“You are going to die a long, slow and painful death, after I interrogate you, that is.’’ Jean Luc Picard of the Terran Empire declared smugly as his men cuffed Tay and kept an eye out for the rebel captain’s crew.

Yes, it was all her fault. First she dragged him into this senseless war, then she made him fall for her, and then she had the gaul to call him, ‘predictable and not at all romantic.’ Damn her anyway.

“You're a follower, Picard. You earned your rank by being a mindless drone. You won’t get away with this.’’ Tay glared, feeling the cuffs scrape his wrists as the guards dragged him in front of the Terran Captain.

He had decided to show her how romantic he could be, and now it seemed he was going soft because his efforts had gotten him captured by the Empire’s highest ranking officer. He liked to think himself a smart man, resourceful, strong, and not led by his dick. Well, three out of four wasn’t bad.

“Hah! And who, my friend, is going to stop me? Since you refuse to talk, you have left me no choice. You will stand before the Emperor today, and we shall see where your loyalties lie after sometime in his agony booth.” Picard’s words were cut short by the sound of phaser fire in the distance.

Perhaps, the universe wasn’t out to get him after all. 

“What’s that?’’ Picard yelled as one of his men came in looking terrified.

“Sir, three shuttles just gained entry and bypassed our security, It’s–” He fell to the ground as a blast from behind cut short his last words. Picard was grabbed and shoved to the ground by his officers, who tried yet failed to protect him. Moments later a team of rebels surrounded Picard. 

Tay looked at the defeated Captain. “You’re a dead man.’’ He smirked.

A shuttle landed in a smooth descent, and several men in black gear and masks stepped out with their weapons charged. Picard looked around him and saw no one but enemies. 

“You bastards. I won’t let you win!" he shouted as Tay stepped forward, his wrists still bound.

“A little help please,’’ Tay called out to the masked men.

One of the men uncovered himself and stepped forward. He released Tay and smiled.

“Thanks, Dalbs.’’ Tay smiled. It was good to be free.

 

“You got it, boss.”

Dalby went back to his position as the other men unmasked themselves. Captain Tay acknowledged his most loyal followers: Dalby, Ayala, and Paris. 

Another shuttle door opened and a woman’s heels touched the ground. He took in the sight of her clad in a black leather skirt that just barely brushed the tops of her thighs and a strapless red top. Her knee-length leather coat hugged her figure. He smirked to himself as Kathryn Janeway sauntered over to him, winked and embraced him as Picard raged. 

“This is unacceptable. I will not tolerate this.’’ Picard ranted on and on, until the large compressor rifle that she had been carrying behind her back found the perfect spot between his eyes.

“Your time’s up, Jean Luc,’’ Kathryn declared coldly.

“Shoot him, baby, right between the eyes.’’ Tay whispered in her ear, letting his hand wander to her ass.

 

“You are a traitor to the Empire, Janeway. You could have been someone with your pedigree, but you chose to be with this filth!” Picard sneered.

“I like playing in the dirt,” she replied icily and fired. Any reply the Captain had was cut short as he fell to the floor. 

“All right, standard clean up. Paris, you know the drill.’’ Tay called out as his men took over.

“What took you so long?” he asked Kathryn as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Her tongue entered his mouth, seeking his own. He grabbed a hold of her ass and she let a moan escape as they battled for dominance. 

“Let's get you out of here,’’ she said pulling him into the shuttle, straight through to their private cabin. 

“Go.’’ She ordered over the comm to her pilot, and then turned to him, slapping his jaw hard.

Damn, she was mad and he remembered his previous lament, that this was her fault.

“Guess I am not so predictable, huh?’’ 

“You bastard. I thought he had you good this time,’’ she ranted and pushed at his shoulders.

“Ah come on, Kathryn. You know that’ll never happen.’’ He pulled her to him by her wrists.

“Yeah, so how did he know where to find you? You know what that means, right? We have a traitor,’’ she declared, hatred dripping from her voice.

“Baby, we’ll worry about that later. Now why don’t you show me how much you missed me,’’ he said, sitting back and pulling down his zipper.

Kathryn grinned and sank to her knees. 

“Such a romantic.’’ She took his big cock in her hand and started rubbing him. 

“Spirits, I missed you doing that. Four days in a cell drives a man mad.’’ He groaned as she slid faster.

“Or hard,” she countered, slowly taking him into her mouth, sucking hard on the tip of his cock and then stretched her jaw further to take him in fully.

“Yeah, baby, just like that. Suck it … uh that’s good.’’ Tay held her head as her mouth worked him over good.

“Ka, … that is, ah yeah, fuck!’’ he said as she rubbed his balls with her hands. He needed this. 

“Kathryn!” He grunted, thrusting into her furiously. She swallowed his cum and licked her lips before sitting on his knee.

“So, Mike’s been worried. He had Neelix beat up two times.’’ Kathryn smirked at the memory as Tay rubbed her thighs, his eyes travelling up her body.

“Yeah, so how’d you find out where Picard had me?’’ He slid his hand under her skirt. He could feel how much she wanted him. 

“After Neelix selflessly gave us some intel on Picard’s men, we tracked them to his ship hiding out, and then B’Elanna tapped into his private comms. He was bragging about finally having you behind bars. Bastard said something about the old mining colony, and I had the men together within the hour,’’ she said proudly as he pushed past her thong and slipped his finger inside, slowly, then out and back in.

“Uh,’’ Kathryn panted into his ear at the contact and pulled him to her so she could kiss him.

He finger fucked her as the shuttle headed back to base. She climaxed hard as they landed. Tay kissed her once more, biting her bottom lip and sucking on it before they fixed their clothes and stepped out of their cabin, both smiling as if they were lovers on a weekend getaway and not wanted criminals on a heist.

“Hey, Tay, we were so worried,’’ B’Elanna Torres hollered at approaching the couple.

“Yeah, I hear you got the dirt on Picard?” He smiled. 

“Don’t I always?”

“You goddamn fool.’’ Mike stormed down the ramp to greet his friend. 

The assault team had returned and Mike had barely left the shuttle before charging over.

 

“Missed me, huh?” Tay grinned and then winked at the ladies.

“Next time take some back up.’’ Mike scowled and then relented and patted his friend’s shoulder warmly.

The rest of the team joined them. 

“Good to have you back, man,’’ Dalby said.

“That was a real close one, Tay,’’ Paris stated seriously before kissing B’Elanna hello. 

“I already had a go at him.’’ Kathryn told them, and Tay laughed and rubbed his cheek. He rather enjoyed her way of telling him off. 

“Hey, are you people forgetting who’s the boss here?’’ Tay reminded them with a touch of humour.

“Just tell us it was worth it?” Dalby said, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

“Yeah, come on, Tay,” B’Elanna demanded wrapping her arms around Tom’s waist.

Tay placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a diamond necklace.

“Happy Birthday, baby.’’ He faced Kathryn. 

“Well, sis, you still pissed at him or not?’’ Paris asked his older sister who glared at him and then smirked and strolled over to Tay, taking the diamond from him, before inspecting it.

“I forgive the fool,’’ she said loudly, and they all laughed as the couple shared a steamy and passionate kiss.

“Okay, so you know what this means, right?’’ Tay said holding Kathryn to him. 

“Let’s see, it’s Kathryn’s birthday, you’re back, Picard is dead, and you just stole the most sought-after diamond in the quad! I’d say that means one thing.’’ Mike smirked at his own summary.

“Party!’’ Dalby yelled at the top of his lungs.

…..

Meanwhile, on the Starship Intrepid, word of Jean Luc Picard’s demise had arrived and Emperor Owen Paris was outraged.

“Riker, you will now consider yourself Captain, and I want you to listen to me very carefully, because any failure will be on your head! ”

Paris stepped into Riker’s space, his angry glare too close for comfort.

“Now find me Picard’s killer. Bring in Chakotay’s band of misfits and my son.”

Paris paced and then abruptly turned back to Riker.

“Bring my misguided son and that whore of a step-daughter directly to me. Do you understand, Captain Riker?” He spat.

“Yes, Emperor. I won't fail you.”


	2. Feels So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude to what crazy and bad things this mirror verse's JC get up to.

“Ride me, Baby.’’ Tay commanded as Kathryn begin grinding down on him. He fondled her tits and kissed her pert nipples. 

Kathryn threw her head back and lowered herself down on to him. An overwhelming feeling of satisfaction coming over her. 

She loved the feel of his cock entering her sodden cunt and she kept riding him faster as he roughly gripped her hips.

“Harder, Tay. Don’t you dare slow down!” She demanded, his hands now grasping her long auburn locks.

They fucked into the early hours of the morning, before falling asleep, a sweaty heap on top of each other.

Tay awoke to an empty bed and cursed. He knew where Kathryn was and what she had planned. He would go find her and drag her back, that is if he weren’t handcuffed to the bed.

“Dammit, Kathryn.” he yanked at his wrists.

Twice now he had been cuffed in the space of twenty four hours and he was not happy. 

At least when she usually ties him up he gets to eat her out as she sits on his face. Thinking of her like that was not doing his hard on any good, and it certainly wouldn't stop Kathryn from fucking up big time.

Her penchant for going it alone was almost as infuriating as her obsession with revenge.

Basically, if you screwed with Kathryn she would come for you. He loved that about her, just not when she left him alone, naked and cuffed with no means of escape.

“Dalby, get in here now!” He roared hoping Kathryn wouldn’t take too many risks. 

 

 

Journalist Riley Fraser admired her first front cover article and smiled. She had the scoop on the most wanted criminals in the galaxy and was one step closer to Owen Paris’ circle.

“Emperor’s most loyal guard shot down by killer gang,” She read smugly. 

One way or another she was going to make sure she exposed Tay and his band of thugs for what they were.

“Hey Riley!’’ Kathryn said from the doorway of Riley’s hotel suite.

“How did you get in here?’’ Riley seethed as she up from her bed, trying to sound brave. 

“Wow, you got the front cover. Good for you.’’ Kathryn smiled sinisterly picking up the padd and edging closer to Riley.

"I’ve got a scoop for you. Terran reporter stabbed to death in her bed.’’ 

Riley knew that Kathryn Janeway could not be talked down. She may be a rebel now, but she was born Terran. 

Kathryn took out a small knife and held it up for Riley to see. She gulped and wondered if she could reach for her alarm but it was too far.

“Tay gave it to me last year. He never forgets a birthday.’’ She said rubbing the cold mental against her cheek and then went straight for the blonde, grabbing her from the bed. 

Riley tried to back away and scream for help, but she was glued to the spot. She was helpless as Kathryn grabbed her shaking body and sliced her throat, blood dribbled down. Riley felt the pain sear straight through her as she gasped for air.

 

“Having fun?’’ Tay leaned against the door impressed but still angry with his lover.

“Help.” Riley begged as blood oozed down her neck, she was choking and they all knew it wouldn't be long now. 

“Not here to help you,Riley. Seeing you beg reminds me of that time you fucked me to get a story! What was that headline again?” Tay ran his finger down her throat and sucked the blood from it.

“New traitor steals Emperor’s most precious possession.” Kathryn supplied and he felt her eyes watching him run his tongue along the wound. 

“He never owned you!” Tay said looking at Kathryn harshly.

Riley’s eyes glazed over as she fell limp in Kathryn’s arms. 

Kathryn grinned and wiped her knife clean and pushed the body away. 

Tay stepped over her and pulled Kathryn to him. “Next time, don’t leave me out.’’ He said fusing his lips to hers.

“Are you mad?” she sighed, tasting Riley’s blood on his lips.

“Stupid risk to take for a reporter. Especially that one.” He murmured into her mouth as she began undoing his pants. 

Their hunger for each other took over. “I owe you for the cuffs.” Tay began pinching her nipples through her top. 

“Make me pay, Tay!” She eyed the bed and they kissed, her anger, giving way to passion.


End file.
